


再遇见（MeanPlan）（11）

by juicydou



Category: meanplan - Fandom, 不期而爱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicydou/pseuds/juicydou





	再遇见（MeanPlan）（11）

Plan仿佛陷进了一场似真似假的梦境里，四周蒙着暖黄的灯光，身子却被笼罩在一片阴影下。

滚烫的下身隔着薄薄的衣料紧紧相贴，他抬头费力地迎上Mean的吻，红舌探出齿缝，主动触碰上对方的舌尖。交缠一瞬堪比火烧，彼此仅存的理智彻底焚烧殆尽。

他被吻得情动，溢出嘴角的唾液沿着下巴滑落打湿了领口。四片唇瓣不住地开合，舌齿相交，粘稠的暧昧声几乎充斥了整个房间。

狂热的吻仿佛没有尽头，直到几条黏腻的银线被牵出，在空气中仓促扯断。

“哥刚刚喝酒了吗？”Mean支起身子，双手撑在Plan的肩侧，说话间呼出的气息仿佛也沾上了些酒气，“哥怎么那么可爱，是在给自己壮胆吗？”

被拆穿的人这会只是眨了眨有些湿润的眼睛，牙齿咬着鲜红的下唇瓣辩驳道，“老子只是渴而已，谁叫你屋里没有水。”

“哥很饥渴吗？我有办法让哥解渴。”似是轻声地笑了笑，Mean的眼睛眯了眯，“不止解渴，我还能喂饱哥。”

Plan还没有彻底反应过来，他的脸就再次被撞上两片柔软，Mean湿热的吻压住他的嘴角，顺着下颚的曲线从喉结吻到锁骨。衬衫的纽扣一颗颗在Mean的指尖弹开脱离扣缝的束缚，轻喘的鼻息紧随而至，如同片片羽毛飘落到他的胸口，酥酥痒痒的。从未有过的奇异感觉让Plan难耐地扭着腰想躲避，后背汗津津的皮肤紧贴着真皮沙发摩擦出吱吱的声响。

“哥别乱动。”Mean双手掐住他的腰将他牢牢桎梏住，“弄疼了可别哭。”

“哭你个…….嘶……”绕到嘴边的脏话全噎回嗓子里，Mean伸出舌头开始在他的胸口舔舐吮吸，还非要故意抬眼直视着他。

“Mean！”他剜了在他胸前作乱的人一眼，故作生气地撇开头，殊不知噪音因沾上情欲而显得黏黏糊糊的。

狭眸弯成一条细线，涌入Mean眼底的是促狭的笑意。身下的人不再是小狮子，此刻为他动情的模样倒是软成了小猫咪。

 

安静的房间很快传来皮带“哐当”落地的声音，Plan的目光错愕地对到Mean的脸上时，他身下的破洞牛仔裤连同内裤已经全被扔到了地上。

“哥真的好敏感。” Mean不紧不慢地也解下了自己的西裤，作恶地将左腿插到Plan同样光裸的双腿间轻轻地摩擦着，“哥要不要低头看一看你的内裤，上面湿湿的都是些什么东西？”

Plan的脸“噌”地一下就全红了，嘴上倒是不甘下风，“你也不差……你要不要低头看一看你下面抵到老子大腿痛的是个什么玩样？。”

“这点痛可不算什么，等会可能更痛哦。”额头慢慢地贴到Plan的额头上，Mean与他鼻尖相抵，“至于是什么玩样，哥等下就知道了。”

漫进客厅的夜风裹挟着凉意打在光裸的皮肤上激起一小片疙瘩，Mean的吐息却是带着撩人的热气尽数喷洒在Plan的脸颊上，烧得他脖子以上的部位全是滚烫的温度。

心跳早在接吻的时候就失了速，Plan第一次体会到什么叫冰火两重天。

Mean倒是面色如常，“哥买的东西呢？”

“什、什么？”Plan目光游离，犯起了躲闪的嘀咕。

Mean也不说话，挑着眉笑着看他。

Plan被他调笑的目光盯得压力重重，绷着脸与他对视许久终是服了软。双手别扭地交织往后，他从背后的沙发缝里摸出一支管状的物体和一盒安全套，涨红着脸扔到Mean的怀里。

“哥怎么什么都喜欢往沙发缝里塞？”Mean好笑道。

Plan恼羞成怒，“你管我！”

“要管，以后就要管。”像是小孩子的语气，Mean脸上的表情仿佛是在撒娇跟Plan讨要一颗糖果，“我们互相管一辈子好不好？”

只是下一秒，幼稚的小孩又变成了恶劣的坏家伙，他扬起嘴角发出低低的笑声，“只是哥，这些东西不是用来塞沙发缝的，是用来塞这里的——”

Plan还在愣愣地望着Mean，他的双腿就被羞耻地打开，对方沾上润滑剂的手指随之从他的后穴缓慢挤进。

“嗯哼。”不适的异胀感让Plan禁不住抬起下巴，修长的脖颈弯出一条好看的弧线。

埋在他身体里的手指不知不觉变成了三根，Mean一口含住Plan粉红的耳垂，细细地啃咬着上面的嫩肉以试图转移他的注意力，同时不忘挺身将自己的欲望代替手指慢慢探进他的身体里。

Plan几乎痛得差点就要窒息，他的眉毛拧得更深，而身上的人看上去明显也不好受，额头往外冒着汗珠。

Mean再次探下身和他接吻，这次的吻变得凌乱无章，它饱含着温柔的抚慰，却又夹杂着一丝想立刻将人拆腹入骨的意味。

唇舌恋恋不舍地分开，他轻喘着气哑着嗓音，“哥，可以了吗？

Plan伸出手背覆住自己的双眼，咬着下唇不置可否地嗯了一声。

就着俩人足够的缠绵姿势，Mean强忍着冲动缓慢地动作起来，直到身下的人完全适应了，才开始加大顶撞的力度。

Plan的头抵靠在沙发靠背上，原本盖在眼睛上的双手早就情不自禁地紧攀住Mean的后背，指骨因用力都泛了白。两条长腿也颤抖地交缠在对方的腰际，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩在一起。他的颅腔内仿佛层层海浪在拍打，身子随着Mean的动作起起伏伏，像一叶扁舟飘飘摆摆。情欲的浪潮几近将他吞没，留不下片刻喘息的时间。

一直紧抿的双唇彻底失了作用，呻吟声不争气地从喉咙间泄出。

毫无防备的呻吟声成了最凶猛的催情剂，Mean红着眼从他的身子中退出，再度又整根狠狠地撞入。

“不......不要了.....Mean.......”Plan实在有点吃不消，嘴里含糊不清地乞求着，声音都变了调。

Mean居高临下地看着他，不愿错过Plan脸上的任何表情。他从来没见过Plan这样乖顺示弱的一面，满满的征服欲和餍足感骤然而升，回应对方的自然是身下更猛烈的撞击。

此刻Mean就是想要狠狠地欺负他，欺负这个总让他挂心，让他担心，让他伤心，偏偏又让他动心的哥哥。

“哥不要什么？”Mean坏心思地佯装得很是委屈，“哥又不要我了吗？”

Plan无助地摇着头，“没.......没有......不要Mean......”

“是要，还是不要Mean呢？” Mean又作恶地哄问道。

“要.......要Mean.......” 小猫被完全驯服，这会的声音糯糯地反倒更勾人。

“我也只要哥。”Mean满意地笑了笑，顶弄的同时双手不忘将人捞向怀里，让彼此的下身更贴合，密不可分。

生理泪水湿红了Plan的眼，他难以自控地呜咽出声，指甲深深嵌进Mean的后背肌里，嘴里支离破碎喃喃的仅是Mean的名字。

Mean抓过Plan的一只手，五指挤进与他相扣，力度大到手背上的青筋显露。两人在这场迟到了三年的性爱里缱绻沉浮，在颤抖中双双达到高潮。

他们终于拥有了彼此。

 

室内安静了好一会，Mean边喘着粗气平复呼吸，一边歪头肆无忌惮地打量着身下的人。散乱在沙发靠背的头发和昏黄的灯光相融，让Plan整个人看上去显得毛茸茸的。他的眼尾红成一片，睫毛根上还挂着眼泪，同样颜色是红的嘴唇正泛着诱人的水光。

他禁不住垂眸又压住了Plan的唇。

Plan还在高潮的余韵里，脑袋一片空白，只能乖乖张开嘴任他吮吸。

“我在哥面前哭过一次，哥今天也在我面前哭了。”满足地松开了被他咬得红肿的唇，Mean的吻落到Plan的眼尾，细细地卷净眼角边的泪水，“扯平一次了哦哥。”

Plan迷迷糊糊地应着。

“但只扯平一次，因为我为哥哭过的次数不止一次。”Mean将脸贴在了Plan的颈侧，开始喃喃自语。

“这三年我总是求着P Za把我的行程表排得满满的，这样就不会有多余的时间会想念哥。”

“可还是不行呐，有时候是在拍戏的时候，就会想到和哥一起扮演TinCan的时光。它真的是我这一辈子最快乐的时光。”

“有时候是在录制节目的时候，也会想到和哥每一次的同台活动……哥真的好容易脸红害羞，明明拍戏的时候亲密的事都做过了，可是现场看回放还是会躲到一边捂着眼睛不敢看。”

“有时候是在晚上发推的时候，会想到哥以前总爱在网上撩拨我，可第二天见面，又装作什么事都没有发生过。”

“我总在想，是我做错了什么才让哥讨厌我的吗？我想了好久好久，后来才发现就算想到了也没有用，哥都已经离开我了。”

“然后我就会偷偷地哭，经常是在赶往下一个活动的路上掉眼泪。但是下车后我又会立刻擦干净，恢复笑容面对所有的人……”

“因为哥说过，要认真对待每一份工作。”

“我是不是很听话，这三年来我认真卖力地工作，哥都知道的，对吧？”

……

Plan涣散的眼神终于慢慢恢复一丝清明，眼圈反而泛起红。他软绵绵地抬手轻拍着Mean的背，“对不起呐，Mean……”

“只说对不起可没用哦。”Mean不轻不重地在他的脖子上咬了一口，“要惩罚。”

他当然还不满意，嘴唇游离向下得寸进尽地在Plan的锁骨上使劲吮出一个红痕。

Plan这会也没有力气多作挣扎，任凭Mean在他身上啃咬出一个个鲜红明显的印记。

 

“这些是标记，哥是属于我的。” 烙下最后一个红印，Mean起身将Plan拦腰抱起向卧室的方向走去，语气也故意加重，“今夜不眠了，我的哥哥。”

 

tbc.


End file.
